


Dancing conversation

by Falterfuchs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falterfuchs/pseuds/Falterfuchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom - Stiles & Lydia dancing and talking about their lives. I guess that covers it :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This little things was inspired by "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper. I heard it on the radio and remembered a movie I saw years ago (I don't even remember the title or the main plot) in which two best friends went to prom but had no date, so they ended up dancing together to this song.  
> Also: I was supposed to be asleep when I wrote this. This is my excuse for OOCness and everything else.  
> English is not my native language & no-one beta'd this one.
> 
> Anyways - enjoy! :)

Lydia had just finished her last dance with Aiden, when she felt a gentle tip on her arm. Curiously she looked up to find Stiles smiling at her. "May I have the next dance with you?", he asked and bowed slightly. Lydia couldn't help the fond smile that appeared on her lips and eyed him up and down. She was really content with his tux (it was worth the hours of Stiles' constant complains). "Since you dressed up so nicely, you may.", she detached herself from and awkward smiling Aiden, who left with some muttered words about finding his brother, and twined her arms around Stiles' neck. In return she felt how Stiles carefully placed his arms around her waist as the next song started and they swayed to the music.

 

"It's crazy, isn't it?", Stiles whispered into her ear, his head nearly resting on her shoulder. "Being here, on our prom, alive...", he elaborated, when Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. "Mostly being alive - that's crazy. We could have died so many times, that I'm really sceptical about all of us being still alive. Maybe one is a zombie and we just haven't noticed yet!" Lydia sighed and shut her best friend up by resting her head against his chest, where she could hear his steady heartbeat.

"I know. Can we please not talk about our near-death experiences on our prom? For once I'd like to feel normal again.", she grumbled, but with no real heat behing it. She felt too content to get seriously upset tonight. Stiles made an agreeing noise and they were silent for a moment. "How are things with Derek?", Lydia asked and she could hear Stiles choking on air beside her head. "How could things with Derek possibly be?", he quipped back but she could feel how his heart rate picked up where their chests were pressed together. Lydia flicked Stiles' ear with one hand around his neck. "Don't think you could keep something from me. I will find out myself sooner than later.", she responded. Her dance partner sighed and tensed up a bit. "Things are...good?", he supplied. "He did not throw me into walls for almost two years now, which is nice (Lydia shortly looked up to him at this and stared incredulous. "You're still keeping count?") and he actually stays the night sometimes after watching a movie?" Lydia hummed and Stiles sighed again. "And we cuddle sometimes. A lot? Which is nice as well?" Now Lydia chuckled softly. "That's an improvement, isn't it?". Her best friend joined in on her laughter, though it sounded a bit frustrated. "Definitely. Sometimes I wish things would progress a bit faster, but I guess it's better this way", he murmured. Derek's past relationships were characterized by fast development and although that was hardly the reason for their failure, it was worth to try something else. Also all of Stiles' past relationships or rather encounters were short-lived. He didn't mind to go slow - especially since Derek was something else. He wasn't Kim or Dave who had no clue about werewolves and other creatures. They also didn't need him to save their lives on a semi-regular basis. He was more and Stiles would do everything to ensure that their 'thing' would work out.

 

"But something else", Stiles said. "What about you? Are you going to keep Aiden?" Now it was Lydias turn to sigh. "I don't know", she returned quitely. "I mean, I've been with him for a while now and it's not bad, but I doubt that it will be enough in the long run." She felt Stiles' nod against her head. "Being that awesome, like you are, also has its downside, hm?", he teased, which earned him another ear flick, but they laughed together until Lydia took a deep breath. "I guess. Everything comes with a price." Stiles hummed in agreement and they were quiet again for a moment.

 

"You know, if you still haven't found a person who is worth your awesomeness by the time you're thirty or fourty, I could still marry you. As your best friend, I mean. You know I'm long over you", he started to ramble, but caught himself quick enough. "But I totally would - marry you. So you would have someone by your side who is at least awesome enough to survive your awesomeness." Lydia rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. "You're not making sense, you know that, right? Also Derek would probably not approve. He does not seem to be a sharing type." Stiles made a choking noise again and Lydia could imagine how her best friends' face would glow bright red by now, even though she couldn't see it from where her face leaned against against him. "You could join us. We could be an awefully disgusting-cute threesome like Scott, Allison and Isaac!", he suggested, good-natured sarcasm evident in his voice. After Scott realized that he did not want to be without Allison nor Isaac and after the whole mess with Allison realizing and accepting how much she loved and wanted both of them and Isaac realizing that he would not lose Scott for being with Allison, but would also be able to have him the same way and- Long story short, they were together and happy. And currently all a little drunk and making out in some dark corner. Last time Lydia saw them, Allison sat on Scotts lap and smiled so content at her boys who shared soft kisses while holding her hands.

 

The song slowely faded, but Lydia and Stiles just stood there for a moment longer, simply hugging. "You know, you deserve the best of the best.", Stiles finally whispered, head resting against her head and shoulder. He could hear the strawberry blondes' muffled "I know" and smiled. "Derek and I want to go to New York for a few weeks. Before college starts and all. He wants to visit Cora and show me some places. You wanna come with us?" Now the two loosened their hold and looked at each other. Lydia smiled at the memory of the rather hot-blooded Hale-girl (or baby Hale how Stiles called her sometimes) and pretended to think hard about the offer. But at Stiles raised eyebrow she grinned again.

 

"I'd love to."


End file.
